


Gradual twists-versão em português

by orphan_account



Series: Twists Series [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 30 Days OTP Challenge, AU, M/M, Teenlock, Translation
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-28 13:52:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tradução de Gradual twists,história escrita por laurenagarret </p><p>John Watson sempre soube que Sherlock Holmes era tudo menos previsível;uma qualidade que John se acostumou desde o dia que o conheceu no St Barts.Mas nada o prepararia para a revira volta que o relacionamento deles teria.</p><p>AU Teenlock,baseado no OTP challenge.Originalmente era 221 palavras publicadas por dia,na tradução os nuúmeros são um pouco diferente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Holding Hands (Segurando maos)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Gradual Twists](https://archiveofourown.org/works/604996) by [laurenagarret (CrimsonWild)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonWild/pseuds/laurenagarret). 



> OK...Primeira tradução,então sejam gentis comigo.Não tenho beta,desculpa antecipadamente por qualquer erro de gramática e sintam-se `a vontade pra comentar e compartilhar suas ideias XD

John Watson sempre soube que Sherlock Holmes era tudo menos previsível,uma qualidade que John se acostumou desde do momento de encotro com o garoto no seu primeiro dia no St barts e depois disso,sendo arrastado por Londres até uma cena do crime três horas depois.

Então não foi muito supreendente quando Sherlock não apareceu na aula de inglês no outro dia ou em qualqer outra aula que eles faziam juntos.Quando John perguntou `a Molly a resposta que ele recebeu foi a que estava esperando : Sherlock não foi pra nemuma das aulas dela também. 

Sherlock pulando aulas não era nemuma novidade,ele já tinha feito isso antes,mas nunca um dia inteiro.

Irritado John saiu pelos corredores,esbarrando na multidão sem pedir desculpas até que ele avistou uma silhueta familiar encostada na parede de um dos prédios de ciências.Logo andou na mesma direção até que estava na frente de Sherlock. Alto, de cabelos negros e com um cigarro entre os dedos, John poderia facilmente ter lembrado de Greaser de Outsider se não fosse pelo uniforme da escola que Sherlock usava. 

"Onde diabos você esteve?"

Sherlock não disse uma palavra.Ao invés disso ele entrelacou seu dedos com os de John e o arrastou pelos corredores,ignorando o corado na face de John.


	2. Cuddling somewhere

Não era incomum para Sherlock subir pela janela de John no meio da noite e subir na cama dele, com os pés frios e tudo. Mas era incomum para Sherlock fazê-lo no meio de uma tempestade.

 

Cabelo molhado e tremendo de frio, John fez o seu melhor para ficar quieto enquanto ele pegava algumas toalhas do corredor armário de linho entre o quarto de Harry e seu quarto com os pais.

 

Após seu retorno, Sherlock tinha despojado de suas roupas molhadas e já estava proucurando no guarda-roupas um dos três conjuntos de roupas que ele guardava no quarto de John . As calças de trilha que Sherlock já tinha encontrado ficava baixa nos quadris finos de Sherlock e John inconscientemente engoliu sentido a garagnta seca e indicou para o seu amigo a baixar a cabeça.

 

Seu cabelo ainda estava úmido quando Sherlock subiu na cama de John, mas John não podia sentir. Ele estava muito envolvido no sentimento que atravessa seu corpo como Sherlock puxou-o para perto, e enfiou a cabeça de John debaixo de seu queixo.

 

Eles não falaram. John não tinha necessidade de fazer qualquer pergunta pra saber por que Sherlock não estava em casa, ele podia advinhar que era algo a ver com Mycroft ou com os pais de Sherlock.

 

Lentamente John caiu no sono; sentindo dedos em torno de seus quadris e o bater forte do coração de Sherlock.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: Jogando / Assistindo um filme

Eles saíram da sala de cinema em silêncio; Sherlock, porque estava imerso em pensamentos sobre o que ele tinha acabado de ver, John, porque ele estava esperando por Sherlock para começar a falar. Eles estavam quase de volta à casa de John quando Sherlock começou a falar.

"Quem faria um vampiro brilhar? Não é muito ameaçador não é? '

"Não. Não, não é ", disse John. "Mas você tem que admitir que o pensamento de um vampiro, bonito,que brilha tendo uma queda de amor por você deixa muitas pessoas encantadas."

Sherlock parou de andar deixando John três passos à frente. Virando-se, John encontrou Sherlock olhando para ele com uma expressão estranha em seu rosto.

"Você acha que ele é bonito? 'Sherlock perguntou.

"Bem - eu -" John fez uma pausa enquanto pensava sobre a sua resposta. "Eu suponho que Edward tem umas qualidades que são atraente para ele. '

Com a testa franzida, Sherlock tinha esse olhar de estar em um pensamento profundo. John assistiu milhares de pensamentos diferentes passar através da mente de seu amigo, mas não conseguiu entendê-los. Recusando-se a permitir que os pensamentos se desenvolver mais e mais em uma ninhada sem fim, John agarrou a mão de Sherlock e começou a andar de novo, puxando Sherlock e ignorando seu próprio corar


End file.
